


Closer

by cuikis_spuff



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad English, Domestic Fluff, friends being friends, i miss my bff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikis_spuff/pseuds/cuikis_spuff
Summary: Brett's having a bad day
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang





	Closer

He’s having a bad day, nothing horrible has happened but he just woke up with a headache, very loud noise makes him angry, the food tastes bad for some weird reason, he feels clumsy and useless when he dropped one glass. A bad day indeed. Usually, when this happens, Brett prefers to just stay in his room but that wasn’t working today, the moment he closed the door and stood in the middle of his room he just felt wrong and lonely. So he asked Eddy if he could crash at his place. He has no intention to film or practice, he just wants to let this bad day end next to Eddy, to feel the company of his friend. 

He walked with the hope that the fresh air could wash the heaviness of his head, but the noise of the cars was annoying. By the time h was at Eddy’s front door he was already feeling some tears in his eyes, the impotence of not being able to control his body or the world to just shut up for five minutes. Eddy oned the door and found a very tense Brett, his shoulders so high and breathing fast, apparently trying no to sob. 

-Oh what’s wrong Bretty Bang? - Eddy hugged him and with gentle moves guides him to come into the house - what happened? 

-I don’t know - now feeling his friend’s arms he knows he’s safe, he can cry - my head hurts. 

-You are gonna be fine, don’t worry I’ll make you a tea, and then you can sleep the pain away, yes? 

Brett just nodded, still holding Eddy’s clothes, not ready to stop crying or let go of his friend’s comfort. After a minute Eddy slowly broke the hug but still connected by holding hands, Bett’s eyes were red and tired. They moved to the couch so Brett could sit and calm down while Eddy brings his tea, something warm and sweet for his poor friend. They didn’t speak, the room was silent except for some sounds of Eddy writing on his notebook and Brett drinking. 

The ache and frustration are already gone, leaving just a tired and numb feeling, he was ready to put a finish to the day. He ut the cup at the coffee table, next to Eddy’s work, and moved behind his friend to wrap his torso with his legs and arms, resting his head over Eddy’s shoulder. 

-Thanks for today, I love you.

-I love you too, good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still moving my old works here, but I'm also working on something new!   
> I hope you liked this 💕 Have a great day


End file.
